The Haircut
by maksmaks
Summary: Misao got a haircut.


**The Haircut**

She was mad, she was furious while walking around town and she knew she was acting dumb.

It was Friday, the only good thing about this day was that tomorrow she didn't have to go to school, she just had to work at the Aoiya tomorrow but she could fake terminal illness or something…

She was just having a really bad day.

First, she woke up late and had to run to school and she got punished for her lateness, then she got punished again at gym class because her hair was not braided or in a pony tail and NOBODY had an extra hair band or whatever so she could hold her hair still. Two punishments in one day, it was an announcement that today was going to be hell.

Worst of all was that in her hurry to get to school on time, well she tried to but she couldn't make it, she forgot her bento and her money so she couldn't buy a thing to eat and had to fulfill her punishment during almost all her recess/lunch time.

And it was during lunch time when she heard what made her angry in the first place. She was heading to class when she heard some familiar voices coming from the music classroom. Surely Himura, Aoish-sama and Sanosuke a.k.a Roosterhead were practicing for a band competition they had that day so she planned to go and say hello and to see Aoshi-sama and her day would become a lot better and if she could get something to eat in the process, this day would stop sucking completely!

She was almost near the door when she heard that, that comment that made this dreadful day so crappy.

_Kaoru told me everyone was talking about Misao-chan's hair…_ - so Kaoru was with Kenshin and that was the reason Kaoru didn't looked for her during recess (punishment to be clear), well maybe she couldn't have seen her anyway since she, Misao, was helping the Gym teacher to organize every possible type of thing she could organize on her office.

_So the ultimate hot gossip today was the Weasel's hair, why? _- Her walk began to go faster, Roosterhead was talking funny, he was eating, she was sure of it, she needed toget there before he finished whatever he was eating… she was so hungry…

_Because she came with her hair down, she's not wearing her usual braid_ - the red haired guy was talking funny too. FOOD they had food!

_Really? Well, that's weird_ - of course it was weird! She felt like she was missing something and Roosterhead was just reminding it! Her braid was something she got used since forever, her mom used to braid her hair for school so after her parents passed away, she kept braiding her hair and then just got the habit of it… it was like the only thing that didn't have to change after mom and dad's death…

_I know, Misao-chan looks pretty when she has her hair down_ - and a soft blush came to her, it was weird hearing Kenshin saying that kind of stuff, he was like her brother and all but.. he was a guy after all and she was not used to guys saying that kind of stuff about her behind her back…

_She'd kill you if she hears you saying this_ - Roosterhead was right… - _but she does, she looks kinda hot with her hair down_ - Sano's weird comments were now making her feel bad about listening to someone else's conversation, she was just about to turn back and head down straight to class when she heard Sano's voice again.

_Aoshi you think the same, don't you?_ - Himura was asking now Aoshi-sama, finally she could know what he thinks of her and maybe he thinks she looks hot like Sano thinks! Things were becoming interesting!

_She looks cute_ - that was it, that was all he said. He, Aoshi-sama, only though she looked cute, CUTE, C U T E… You think a baby is cute or a puppy! She was a girl that had a fair amount of admirers (according to Soujiro, who always knows everything) and the guy of her dreams only thought she was cute? Even her best friend's boyfriend thought she was pretty and his idiotic friend thought she looked hot, but Aoshi, her crush since forever, thought she looked plain cute, only cute… she was on the same level as a puppy… and a child… maybe that was it, maybe he only thought of her as a child… and she hated when people thought of her like that.

She turned back and stormed out in a huff to her classroom and apparently everyone noticed she was in a bad mood because nobody bothered her again that day, the words Aoshi said kept on her head at all times during class… this was hell

And that leads to her walking around town because she didn't wanted to go home just yet, she felt angry but that was slowly going away and also had a weird feeling like she needed to change something, but wasn't quite sure what that something was… And suddenly she noticed where she was, she was around Kamatari's hair salon, he well she… well… Kamatari used to work at the Aoiya, maybe she could visit him it had been a long time since they've seen each other.

She was received with an overwhelming hug and really high pitched screams coming from Kamatari and saying stuff like "_I haven't seen you in such a long time_" "_Misao-chan you've grown up so much!"_And many other stuff

They talked for a little while catching up until Kamatari said - _Misao-chan you hair has gotten really long!_ - and it just hit her…

_- Kamatari, cut it, cut it all - _

Now she was headed home and she just couldn't believe what she'd done… she was happy about the haircut Kamatari gave her, she didn't exactly had a haircut in mind when she asked him to cut her hair but the he/she guy said that he had something in mind for her and she trusted him. The result was incredible, just and uncountable amount of layers, it was the same haircut Mika Nakashima had on her Nana times, it was just short, light and cool.

Her head felt so light, how could she lived with so much hair before? The amount of hair she saw on the salon's floor was incredible… she could've made a wig with it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of a guitar riff coming from her pocket, when she took her phone out and saw the callers name a smile came to her while answering her cell phone, maybe she could shock someone with her hair today…

But a scream came from the other side of the line and a desperate voice was what she heard…

_Misao! We need your help! Get your petite human body here!_ - Yahiko's voice was a loud scream that actually made some people turn their head to see what scandal was Misao holding on her cell phone.

_Yahiko, give me that! You're just going to scare her!_ - someone was fighting with Yahiko while trying to get the phone, the voice sounded like Soujiro but she couldn't be sure until the fight over the phone was over and she just had to wait a little for it.

Finally the fight was over and a calm voice talk with a slight sense of desperation _- Misao-chan we need your help, our vocalist failed on us and the only person that knows the song is you_ - Misao was shocked with what Soujiro had asked her. I mean, she knew the song since she helped them pick it and she could sing a little but… what the hell happened to Tsubame?

_Tsubame-chan is at the clinic, she got an allergic reaction caused by peanut butter and can't make it to stage, we need you Misao-chan, please! Megumi-san is on her way here to help you get ready! Tsubame called her! Please help us!_ - Hearing Soujiro beg for something actually made her heart twitch, he was her best guy friend in the world but… she couldn't perform on stage… she was going to freeze at the crucial moment…

_Misao-chan, please! We need to kick Samurai X's ass this time, we practiced really hard and we need your help, you'll be fine honey you can make it I know it, but please help us and we'd owe you big time_ - the idea of winning over Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi's band was all she needed to make her mind.

_Soujiro count me in_ - she felt confident and was heading over Soujiro's house, she had just a few hours before the show and she wanted to rock it.

Samurai X was just about to finish their presentation and to be honest, They rocked it. Kenshin's band was just so dam good and it made her feel more anxious, nervous…

_Misao just calm the hell down, you're going to be fine_ - Megumi was there, backstage, trying to calm the her down, Tsubame was Megumi's cousin and the only person in the world with enough clothes, make-up and fashion knowledge to help her look like a rocker chick…

Surprinsingly, Megumi did an amazing work… she looked like a true rock singer, like she could kick someone's ass and still look hot, she was heavily make-up with dark eyeshadows over her eyes, a combination of black, silver and white… it looked like BoA's eye make-up on her Game music video.

She was dressed with high leather heel boots and a red school kind of mini-skirt, with really short shorts under it off course, a black crop that had a silver skull and a weird male size denim jacket that had metal spikes and chains all over it.

The best part of it was the hair, her new haircut just needed some gel and was and to be really, really messy and that's all Megumi did, it looked wild, it made her look not old but more mature, she didn't seem like a child anymore…

And then, she could hear that Kenshin was singing the last chorus. His voice was incredible, it was amazing how such a strong voice could come from a guy that seemed so delicate. Aoshi's guitar solo was the ending of this song, he was an incredible guitarist and it showed since he was the one who picked the song, Love, originally played by Siam Shade, his favorite band.

They were ambitious having picked that song, but they could pull it off, they were good, Sanosuke was an amazing drummer with a stamina many people envied, Kenshin was the vocalist and rhythm guitarist, Hannya was the bassist and back-up vocals and the final member of the band was Aoshi, his long time crush and the guy that lived with her at the Aoiya since he, just like herself, was an orphan and Okina was his guardian, their parents died on the same car-crush he was 7 years old, she was about to turn 6.

As soon as the last notes came from Aoshi's guitar the audience exploded, they've just gave and amazing performance with 3 songs, their best ones, Ready Steady Go! By L'Arc~en~Ciel because it would get the people jumping and screaming, Tactics by The Yellow Monkey and finally, Love by Siam Shade, because of all three songs that one would actually show how good they actually were.

They were getting off stage and it was their turn, she was up there and nobody but Megumi knew she was the vocalist of Moonright for the night, nervousness was soon replaced with anger towards everyone that thought she was just a cute puppy and by adrenaline, she wanted to win this, for Soujiro, Yahiko, Cho and Tsubame.

She realized it was show time when the lights focused on her.

_Guys you were amazing!_ - Kaoru screamed while jumping to Kenshin's arms.

_Thank you honey, so you think we'll win?_ - an answer never escaped from Kaoru's lips because those were too busy kissing Kenshin's.

_Himura, Kaoru please get a room!_ - Sano's voice was begging for the making out session to stop but nobody seemed to pay him any attention, like usual.

_Hey Roosterhead, you did well tonight, almost no off beats today_ - everyone turned to see Megumi coming out of nowhere - _Hey, foxy you didn't told me you were coming to see me, can't be without me, huh?_ - a confident grin appeared in Sanosuke's face as soon as he heard his girlfriend's voice - _Tsubame asked me a favor, so I came to help Misao to get all dressed up for singing today, she's covering for Tsubame tonight_ - all eyes were on her as soon as she finished the sentence.

_Misao-chan is going to sing?_ - Kaoru's face was a mixture of shock and happiness, she was glad Misao finally took a shot at the stage, Misao was a great singer but also was a big coward.

_Yes, she was talking about, well thinking out loud actually, that she should beat people up because she was not a cute puppy and or I don't know what else she said, she just kept saying weird stuff about puppies, Kamatari, babies and she's angry at Aoshi for something… what did you do to her, anyway? Sure you didn't say anything to her at home?_ - now all eyes were directed to the guy who's stoic face was gone and only a shocked expression could be seen.

He didn't have a clue… He had barely seen her this past week since she'd worked late shifts at the restaurant and he arrived home really late from band practicing…

_Kya! Misao is on the stage_! - Kaoru screamed and now everyone was watching Soujiro's band with Misao as the new frontrunner coming up…

Everyone's jaw, but Megumi's, dropped to the floor… Misao looked different, sexy and most of her signature hair was gone… you could only see messy locks most of them ended on her shoulders, some a little lower than that but most of them where as short as you see hair bangs…

She felt alive, she felt full with energy and she gave it all she had on the last lines and notes of their final song, Amagigoe rock version, they were covering Misono Koda's cover of the same song, but the incredible that artist made was that she transformed an amazing and powerful enka to a hard rock song and, since Misono's fan base was small almost nobody had heard that version of the famous song.

They've put on an incredible show, first with a cover of Back-On's song featuring Me, who happened to be Misono Koda again, With You, it was a crowd starter, with a duet between Soujiro and Misao and Cho rapping while playing the bass, it made people went crazy. Then, they played a rock kind of metal version of Mika Nakashima's famous ballad Yuki no Hana and everyone sang along, and finally they wowed everyone with Amagigoe.

She didn't knew if they were going to win, but she felt like a winner today, she kicked ass on stage and looked hot while doing it, she knew it because she heard the guys screaming for her with really dirty sayings… it was creepy but it busted her ego.

And that's when she felt it, she was been watch by piercing eyes, Aoshi was looking at her from afar, with an undecipherable look on his eyes… she smirked and turned back while leaving the stage, she had have her sort of vengeance.

She left the stage an as soon as her feet touched the ground of the last step she was found herself bombarded with hugs and congrats from all her friends.

It was an incredible experience but if they could actually win it, it would be so much better…

While the last few bands were making their shows she and the other guys were talking and having fun, she'd been avoinding Aoshi, she wasn't mad anymore she was just annoyed now…

Everyone kept talking about her haircut and how good she looked on stage, she heard the drunken comments of Sanosuke and Soujiro saying she looked hot and that almost costed Soujiro's life since a loud comment of - _Misao! If I didn't knew about your not so secret crush I would ask you out! Would you go out with me even though? Damm you're hot…! See… girls on mini - someone just took the drunk guy away, Misao was sooo glad he didn't finish that rambling he was saying _the smiley guy was just plain wasted, how did he got drunk so fast was a mistery, he was calm until he got drunk because he transformed into a complete different guy.

When the time of the winner announcement came everyone came to listen, almost all the guys were already drunk as hell, except for Aoshi who seemed to be magically sober.

_And the winner is… - _she knew that the winner was going to be SamuraiX, they always won but that she still had hope in her heart…

M o o n r i g h t O! - the loud scream of the Mc wasn't what hit her, the fact that they had won hit her when they were receiving their paycheck on the stage, she couldn't believe it at all, Tsubame-chan was going to be so happy!

All the jumping, hugging and partying that came after the announcing was so much fun, Sano and Kenshin didn't seemed to mind that they lost, in fact they congratulated her and the rests of the band.

_Yo, Weasel you deserved it! You beated us! Kenshin couldn't compare with you on a mini-skirt! See… if I didn't love the fox, I would go out with you since Aoshi is a coward_!- Sanosuke was just acting like the dumb drunk he was, the fact that he was stading up was a miracle that didn't last for much long since he fell right after he finished the sentence and Yahiko, poor guy, had to carry his brother home.

Sanosuke's passing out was pretty much what marked the end of the night since everyone was preparing to go home now. She was picking stuff, her back pack with school stuff and her uniform when the world started spinning and then, everything went dark.

The pounding in her head kept increasing and woke her up, a moan escaped her lips and a voice suddenly said - _You passed out_ - so that was it, she could've figured that herself since the last thing she remembered was getting ready to go home and now she was being carried on someone's back.

Wait, what?

That voice, it was Aoshi's voice. Now she was blushing and her heart started to go faster, why of all people he was the one carrying her home?

Oh yeah… they lived in the same house, damn you big coincidence!

_Misao, were you drinking?_ - it was completely reasonable to think that she passed out because she was drunk, but that was not the case - _No, I only took a glass of Coke and that was it _- The truth, she didn't knew what happened the only think she had to drink was a glass of ice Coke.

_Did you eat something today?_ - the truth, she didn't have anything at all.

No - She forgot her lunch and money and she was hungry at school, that was part of her bad mood, but then she just got so angry that she was not hungry anymore. Later she forgot to eat something because she became nervous about the concert…

He didn't said anything for most of the way home, she was nervous because it could mean that he was upset because his band had just lost.

They were just a few block away from the Aoiya whe he put her down on her feet, he must've got tired of carrying her for so long. She was about to start walking home when he said - _Congratulations, you deserved to win Misao_ - she smiled and said thank you. It was amazing how a simple phrase could make her feel so happy.

They were walking slow, she actually didn't mattered that he thought she was just plain cute, she liked puppies, so being compared to a puppy was kind of ok. She got her kind of revenge and something she thought was even better, he congratulated her. It was dumb, but she was a girl with a crush, and girls with a crush were kind of dumb.

_You cut your hair_ - he had stopped walking for a while, they were separated by a small gap, she was so caught up on her thought she didn't notice it. She looked around to see if they were home, but they were still a couple of blocks away.

When she turned around to look at him, he was just there, standing and looking at her in a weird way, it made her feel uncomfortable and a little bit guilty.

She took of Megumi's denim jacket and raised her hands to the her back, she looked like she was trying to release some kind of knot, and finally she pulled in front of her a long thing braid.

_I couldn't actually dare to cut all my hair, it means a lot to me so I asked Kamatari if he could just do something to change the overall look, but to leave my braid. And then Megumi thought it would be a good idea to hide it and mock everyone, she did a pretty good job since it was really difficult to release the weird knot she made - _Finally she confessed, she hadn't cut it all, Kamatari refused to and she realized she couldn't do it anyway, her braid was something that reminded her of her mother, she couldn't get rid of it. In the end, Kamatari just chopped some ends, braided part of her hair, and made the awesome haircut with the top half, he did such an amazing work that everyone bought the lie.

He was still there, looking at her in the same weir way, it was so uncomfortable and guilt started to take all over her body, - _I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, I just wanted to trick people for a while, you know? Just for fu…_ - she couldn't finish the word, she couldn't believe what was happening.

Aoshi was kissing her.

The shock was incredible, she could never had imagined that he would kiss her, it was her dream but she never thought it could be a reality… His lips were soft and warm, just like she had imagined them, she kissed him back.

They were just there, kissing on the middle of the street, two blocks away from the Aoiya. A heat started to grow from inside her and air was becoming something needed, soon they broke apart to gasp for some air, he had his arms around her by the waist and her arms had come up all the way to the back of his neck.

He pulled her closer while saying "_Misao, never trick me that way again"_

_If all it took for you to kiss me was to cut my hair, I would've cut it ages ago - _ a soft laugh came from Aoshi, if she really knew how he had felt all those years they lived under the same room, she would've thought he was just a perved.

But the truth is he had loved her since always, and he tought it was wrong, they lived together, their parents were friends, they were supposed to be like brother and sister, but he never felt that way about her.

But tonight he just couldn't contain himself anymore, Sanosuke kept teasing him, trying to show some jealous but he was a master a self control. And then, at the club, Misao appeared looking incredible and everybody there seem to have gone completely crazy, shouting things that made his blood boil, nobody should look at her like that, not even himself but it was too late for that.

He wanted her, and by the way she kissed him he knew she wanted him too. Sometimes he thought that was true, but he never actually believed it until today.

Misao was full of joy, her dream had come true… she was happy.

Misao, let's go home -

In the end, Misao had learnt an important lesson. "You only have a bad day, if you choose to have one". She learnt that the hard way…

Author's note:

Sorry. This is bad.

I just had to get it out off my mind. I'm sorry for my bad English, I'm latina so I'm just putting it in practice.


End file.
